Chapter 1: A New Beggining
by TheDiamondMiner
Summary: A boy a young boy named Dennis. He faced every life and hardship in life but he overcomes it with his friends, love and hardwork. In the end its all worth it.
1. Chapter 1: A Hero Is Born

**Chapter 1: A New Hero is born**

He sits on the table in the bar acting cool and all but no one is attracted to him but then he shouts **Free diamonds for those kiss and talk with me only girls!"**Then a crowd starts rolling and the girls kiss and talk to him after that he gave them diamonds, but before they went away the asked him** What's your name? **He replies _Dennis_. Dennis then went home and made dinner. He called his little bro down **Marcus come down** **dinners ready** Marcus replies **Coming down big bro.** **What's for dinner** Marcus asks Dennis replies **cooked porkchop, cooked steak, and mushroom soup.** Marcus replies** Oh. **Someone knocks on the door Dennis asks **Who is it? **The stranger replies **The sword and armor corporation we have your Iron sword and Iron armor. **Dennis replies** Ok come in.** The stranger replies** Thank you young man here's your sword and armor.** Dennis replied **Ok put it on the table. **Marcus asks **Whats the sword and the armor for big bro. **Dennis replies **I joined the army and I am living tomorrow 9 a.m. **Marus replies sadly **Awww big bro who is gna feed me?** Dennis replies **I'll teach you little bro.**

Dennis's alarm clock rings *riiiinnnnggggg* Dennis saids **Uhhhhhh I am still tired but ok I will just wake up.** Dennis gets out for bed and changes into is clothes. When he went downstairs he saw his little brother Marcus cooking. Dennis asks ** What you cooking little bro. **Marcus replies** Oh just a stack of bread, cooked pork, and cooked steak also mushroom soup and Golden apples. **Dennis replies** Wow all those for me thx so much. **Marcus replies **It's nothing big bro.** After eating Dennis put one his armor and said his goodbyes and went the the military area he was assigned to. He was then told by the captain of the army to go to Area a Bunker C. Dennis asks **Why whats going on. **His boss replies **You have to help defend the remaining survivors defend the turf and the flag be cause they are getting pwned. ** Dennis replies **O k I will head there. **Dennis runs fast to the assigned place and sees his teammates. **Yo guys i'm here to help you out.** His teammates replies **Nice shoot some arrows at them they are getting closer.** Dennis shoots and shoots and taske down all of them. **Yo we won bro good job your our new hero we were about to die but you cam just in time three cheers to Dennis. Hip Hip Horray Hip Hip Horray Hip Hip Horray.** After the battle everyone celebrated and went to sleep Dennis was proud he became a hero but he knows hardships are still the end.

**Owners Message:**

**Yo guys this is my first story so plz don't hate I hope you appreciate it this is almost minecraft but on this part its not so like that but part 2 maybe there will more mincraft stuff cause i have school lol. Okay peace out.**


	2. Chapter 2: A War Has Begun

**Chapter 2: A War Has Begun**

Morning has begun on Dennis's headquarters. He looks at the blocky sun and blocky trees also blocky blocks around him he wakes up his teammates. **Guys wake up its time for mother ****fucking**** war in the area lol.** **Dennis what time is it uhhhh. Dude its five o freaking clock. Oh god okay everyone out of bed now! **Michael shout very loud. ** Oh oh okay. Good we are assigned to Area C Zone K, We need to some dudes at war. What. Yea it's our first war. I am excited.** Dennis and his team ran to the place of battle. They all charged at the enemy but a twist happened. The enemy weren't normal. They were monster. Creepers, Zombies, Skeletons and Spiders also more mobs. **What the**** fuck****, Why are there many monsters. Dennis come down its just like 1200+ thats not msny. Yes it is bro. **All of them fought valiantly but one by one fell to the ground. Now it was only Dennis and Michael left. **Crap dude we're surrounded. Michael come down we gotta be brave.** **Ok but I am getting so freaking scared. **They fought and fought until every monsters blood was drawn. Bu then it came. Out of nowehere and EnderDragon appeared out of the sky. It charged at the 2. It knocked Michael unconciounsus. But Dennis wouldn't give up.** Take this you mother of all beast! **Dennis shouts and fires every arrow he can shoot but the war isn't over endermen started spawning around the area. Dennis trembled in fear. But he threw his sword so high it hit the dragon. The dragon disnigrated into black darkness. But it was not over the ender men destroyed the base and everyone in it. Marvus was no concius but was worried at Dennis. **Dennis what happened here. Everyone died everyone noooo! Dennis don't worry we can start new lives I know of a place where peace always happens and that place is called Endaria. **

**Owners Message:**

**Hi guys its me XxDiamondMinerxX . Okay hope this satisfy you and yea. I am also looking fsome Oc's from you guysit would be a big help if you would give some and maybe I will make a prologue of this one.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Travel

**Chapter 3: The Travel**

Night falls when Michael and Dennis started their journey to Endaria. Michael and Dennis chopped down a blocky tree with their iron axes and made some wooden planks. They made a little hut where they can call home. **Michael found and pigs and cows yet? Not yet Dennis but I think I can smell chicken, There it is! Kill it Michael we need the food. Wait you didn't pack food. I only packed a little but here a stack of cooked pork. Ok Dennis you made me go out there to find food to have seen you had a stack of them in your bag. Ehehe sorry Michael kind a forgot I had food in my bag so yea. Ok then Dennis let's sleep.** When Dennis and Michael were sleeping they heard a banging on the door**. Wait wuh OMG Michael wake up. What is it Dennis. Skeletons and Zombies outside our door dude. Oh god ok umm we gotta face them head on Dennis in 3 lets charge out. 3.2.1, CHARGE! **Dennis and Michael charged through the door and attacked the zombies.** Yeaa cover me Michael cuz skeletons are shootin meh. God damn ok lord Notch why all of this creatures at this time GOD!** They fought their hardest until they killed everything they went back to their little hut but to find out it was already sunrise. **Wait what how is it sunrise and why weren't the mobs burning. Maybe somebody splashed them with fire resistance. But it doesn't last that long. Oh yea your right Dennis. But who could have done this. I didn''t even see a single particle nor hear a splash from a potion Dennis. Never mind lets continue.**

Dennis and Michael continued there journey to Endaria until they found a little dungeon protected by skeletons. **Omg Michael a dungeon. But it has skeletons in it. Never mind that Michael lets raid it woohooo...** Dennis and Michael raided the dungeon and got some loot when they were moving they found a small village with a small population. They asked the villagers which was the way to _Endaria._ **Umm excuse me sir my friend Michael here wanted to ask the way to Endaria. Sooo you want to know the way to Endaria, I'll tell you if you help us. Help in what sir. Defending the village form zombies go to the mayor if your interested this is only for 5 nights but be warned nobody survives the 5****th**** night. Ok we will do it where's the mayor. Inside the biggest house in the village. Ok thx. **Dennis and Michael went to the house and talked to mayor and accepted the duty. But for now they took a rest

**Owners Message:**

**Yo guys so I am still accepting Oc's and ya so peace out peeps.**


End file.
